Falling For A Runaway
by XDon't-Panic-SkyX
Summary: Max comes home one day to find an incredibly attractive boy in her closet. At first she's freaked out, of course. Soon she realizes that he's a great guy who had runaway from home and just needs help. While she helps him with his problems she becomes attached to him and falls for him. Hard. But what happens when different obstacles come up, putting their relationship in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

_** Hey you guys(: This is my first story and this first chapter is going to be pretty short. Since I'm kind of new at this, I would love for you guys to comment for me and tell me things I could fix. So basically the story is about Max finding a boy who has run away from home in her house. She decides to help him with his problems while dealing with her own problems. From there they just get attached. They do as little Fax's do and fall in love(: So read on and review? (you know you want to ;) )**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would have killed Dylan in the first couple of chapters of Fang(:**_

* * *

**Max POV**

"Goodnight, Mom," I said and pecked her on the cheek. I cleared my dishes from dinner and ran upstairs to my room. I was exhausted, I'd been out all day with my mom and sister, Ella. They wanted to go shopping. Ugh. I got to my room and turned on my music. I heard the start of Misery Business by Paramore. _God, I love this song._ I started singing and dancing while looking in my dresser for shorts to wear to bed. I picked a pair and I heard something coming from my closet.

I walked slowly up to it, grabbing my baseball bat on the way. I noticed it was open about 2 inches but I knew I closed it this morning. Oh my god, what if someones in there? I reached my hand out to the handle and- before I knew it, a hand shot out and covered my mouth. I screamed and swung the bat at whoever was covering my mouth.

"Shh," he shushed me, "I'm not going to hurt you, shh." I calmed down slightly and opened my eyes to look at him fully. Wow, he's gorgeous. Long black hair, onyx eyes, olive skin, and tall. Taller than me even, which is an accomplishment in itself seeing as I was 5'8.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a bang and realized I dropped the bat. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" He quickly shushed me and gestured for me to sit down. "I will not sit down! This is my house, you sit down! Actually, don't sit down because, like I said, this is my house and I don't even know who the hell you are!"

My voice had raised quite a bit at the end and my mom shouted up the stairs, "Max, are you okay?"

I replied, watching the strange man in my room, "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Upon further examination I realized this man is actually a teenager! About my age and was covered in filth, head to toe. "Are you even going to explain why you're here or should I call the police? Or maybe I should bash your head in with my baseball bat?" He shook his head and sat down on my bed. I narrowed my eyes at him but followed. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly interrupted. "How long were you in there?"

"A few minutes, I guess," he told me.

"Okay, now why were you in there? Scratch that, how'd you get into my house?"

"Your window was unlocked and there's a tree just outside," he said, as though it wasn't weird at all to crawl inside some girl's room at 9 at night.

"Alright, now why were you in there," I asked him, very curious as to what the story was.

"I ran away from home a couple weeks ago and earlier today I got hurt. I realized it was pretty serious, so I decided to break in to clean and fix it. I didn't really get the chance, though," he told me. I looked down at his side to see his shirt was wet and his hand was covered in blood.

My eyes widened and I cursed. He might have broken into my house, but _hello?_ He's bleeding! _Jeez, what the hell happened?_ I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my bathroom. "My mom's a vet," I said. "Let me get her stuff and I'll fix that. Okay?" I told him to sit on the counter and to** NOT** move. I returned quickly and saw he had his shirt off. It took all my willpower not to stare. I glanced down at his side and couldn't believe how much blood there was. I grabbed a towel and ran it under the faucet. Dabbing and rubbing the blood off with it, I asked how he got the huge cut in his side.

"Well," he said, "this man walked up to me and told me to give him all my money. I told him the truth, I didn't have any. He didn't believe me- _Ow, shit_."

"Sorry," I told him.

He nodded and continued, "He stabbed me in the side, took all my stuff, and ran." He stopped here and hissed in pain, quietly. "I don't have anything except a small bag I kept in the alley I was sleeping in," he finished his story. I got out a needle and started stitching his side up.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, most people would freak out if I tried to give them stitches."

"Well," he told me quietly, " I don't really have a choice, do I?" I looked up from his side and into his eyes. He looked tired and weary.  
I finished off his stitches and wrapped his side while arguing with myself.

_ "He needs a place to sleep_," I told myself. "_You don't know him, what if he's dangerous?_" "_But he's hurt, alone, and has no where to go_," I reasoned to myself. "_He could kill you in your sleep._" "_Infection, starvation, or a something else could kill him I'm his sleep_," I thought to myself. I sighed and dragged him into my room.

"What's in your bag," I asked him.

"Um, a toothbrush, some clothes, pajamas, so-"

"Perfect," I cut him off, "go get changed in my bathroom."

"What," he questioned.

"Get changed for bed. You didn't actually think I would make you leave, did you?" He watched me for a moment before grabbing his bag and walking back into my bathroom to change. "And hey," I said," feel free to shower. You smell. Just watch the stitches." A couple minutes later I heard the shower water turn on and decided to put on my shorts and an oversized t-shirt for bed. A minute later, the boy walked in in only blue plaid pajama bottoms with soaking wet hair. _God, he is so attractive! I mean look at him. I'm so glad he broke into my house. _Wait, what? Ugh, forget I said that. I threw a pillow and a couple blankets at him and he barely caught them before they hit him. He smiled a tiny, grateful smile and situated himself on the floor next to my bed.

"Thank you," he told me quietly.

"Goodnight," I told him and rolled over to turn out the light. As I lay in bed something occurred to me. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Fang," he told me.

"Mine's Max," I said.

"Max? I like it," he said. I closed my eyes and waited or sleep to come. It didn't. Instead, "Max? "

"Yes, Fang?"

"Your shampoo smells really girly," he told me very seriously. I uncharacteristically giggled and drifted

* * *

**_So that's the chapter people! Review for me! Maybe even hit that Follow button? Tell me what you guys think! I hope you liked it and it sounds as good to you as it did to me when I was typing it(: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, tell me if it's awful. Pretty please? Also, tell me if I should continue this story or find a different plot. Any questions, PM me(:_**

**_Fly on,_**  
**_Sky_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my god you guys! So many reviews and follows and favorites! I was smiling all day long! You made my day you guys! You have no idea how much it means to me :D Anyway, I was so excited that I had to post chapter 2! Tell me what you think you guys!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Max POV**

"MAX!" My mom hollered upstairs. I grunted and rolled over in response. I opened my eyes blearily and saw a lump on the floor next to my bed. At the same moment I realized my mom was walking upstairs to my room, I remembered what the lump on my floor was.

"Shit," I cursed and threw my pillow at Fang. "Get up, hurry. My mom's coming!" He jolted awake and looked at me with slightly widened eyes. He sprinted across the room and back into my closet. The same time my closet door shut, my bedroom door opened.

"Max? Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" I looked over at my alarm clock and cursed. I had 15 minutes before I had to start walking to school. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to start brushing my teeth. My mom had walked over to my closet and said, "I'll pull some clothes out for you."

"No! Don't go in there," I told her.

"Well, why not," she asked annoyed and thrust open the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the lecture to come. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said and left the room. I spun around and saw an empty closet and a pair of jeans on my bed.

"Fang? Where are you," I whisper asked.

"Under here." I peeked under my bed and saw Fang grinning.

"How'd you do that," I asked him.

I knew I wouldn't be getting it out of him when he said, "Do what," and winked at me. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to change while Fang crawled out from under my bed.

"I'll be back after school gets out, alright? Don't let my mom catch you up here. Watch the stitches and no matter what, don't leave the house. Not until your side is healed." He nodded at me. As I walked out of the room with my bag, I heard Fang sit on my bed and turn on my t.v.

* * *

"I'm home," I called loudly, setting my bag on the counter. I got no response, and checked my house for my mom. No Mom. I guess she's still at work.

I sighed and walked to my room. I swung open the door and immediately noticed something Fang was fast asleep on my bed. I smiled a little and set my bag down on the floor next to my bed. The sound was louder than I thought it would be and Fang woke up.

"Hey, you're back," he said and yawned. His hair was messed up and his voice sounded sleepy and he just looked... _Cute._ But don't tell anyone I said that. I nodded and sat next to him on my bed. Grabbing a pencil and starting on my paper, he asked, "What's that?"

"My math homework," I informed him. "I'm not really too good at math. The teacher's super cool, though. So, at least I don't have to worry about that." He nodded and looked at my paper. He stuck out his hand and pointed at an equation.

"What," I asked him.

"It's wrong," he said. "You didn't apply the right substitutes for the equation and so you messed up the slope. And since the slope is wrong, you messed up the POI." Uh... What? I looked at him questioningly.

"Here," he told me, and took the pencil. He showed me how to do it and worked through every single one with me. By the time we finished it was already 6 and I was _starving_.

I set my book down and turned to face Fang. "Are you hungry?" He nodded slightly and I led him downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I saw that we hardly had any food. I shut the fridge and looked in the cupboards. Hmm. I pulled something out and set it on the counter behind me.

"Instant noodles," he asked and I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What," I asked. "I'm a terrible cook!" He smiled a half smile and rolled his eyes. I started cooking them and sat down on the counter.

"Take off your shirt," I said and he looked at me with slightly widened eyes before a smirk formed on his lips.

"I didn't know you were so attracted to me," he said over-dramatically. "But o-"

"Not like that," I said and felt my cheeks turn pink. "I- I meant... Um, I meant to see your stitches." He chuckled and grinned at me.

"I knew that," he told me, "I just wanted to see you blush." I narrowed my eyes at him and he slid his shirt off over his head with ease. I reached out and gently turned him so I could see better.

"It looks good," I said, my hand still on his bare skin. Glancing up at him I noticed he was watching me very carefully. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the pot start to boil over. Shit. I jumped up and moved the pot so it would stop.

"Damn," I said and I saw Fang roll his eyes and put on his shirt. I finished cooking in silence.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, I realized I still don't know that much about Fang. I made a list in my head of things I do know about him.

1) He doesn't talk much  
2) He ran away from home  
3) He doesn't really show how he feels  
4) He's awesome at math  
5) He wears a lot of black  
6) He's the cutest I guy I've ever see-

Er- Ignore that last one. Other than that, it's a short list. I leaned over and called his name. "Fang. Faaaaang. Fang. Faaaaaaang! Fa-"

"What could you possibly want in the middle of the night," he asked me.

"Do you want to play a game," I asked him. He grunted in reply. Meh, good enough. "What's your favorite color?"

Of course I already knew the answer was black seeing as all he ever wears is- "Green," he said. What?

"_Green?_" he nodded.

"Do you have any siblings," he asked me.

"Yeah, actually I have a little sister who's a year younger than me. Her name is Ella." I told him, "What about you?" Fang nodded and held up 2 fingers. "What are their names," I asked.

"Gazzy, he's eight and Angel who's six. They're my foster siblings." He looked kind of sad talking about them so quickly changed the subject. We talked and learned more and more about each other all night. As I felt my eyes start to close I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 4 am.

My eyes drifted shut as I heard Fang recount the story of how he learned how to swim. His quite voice lulled me to sleep and I snuggled a little deeper into my bed.

* * *

I woke up at 10 that morning and leaned over the side of my bed to make sure Fang was still there. He was. Kicking the covers off of me, I yawned and sniffed the air. It smelled faintly of... Bacon? I gave a short scream and jumped out of bed, knocking my lamp to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang jump up and look around the room wildly.

"What's wrong," he asked, a touch of something seeping into his words.

"Nothing," I exclaimed. "Nothing at all! In fact, everything's wonderful!"

He looked at me as if I said something weird. Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I smell yummy food. "Don't worry Fang, I'll bring you up a plate of the wonderful!"

I stormed down the stairs with one arm out in front of me like superman and yelling, "FOR NARNIA!" My mom laughed as I turned the corner and almost fell down trying to get to her. I looked around and grinned like a madwoman.

Plates stacked with sausage, bacon, biscuits, eggs, toast, waffles, muffins, and... Chocolate chip pancakes? I pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming and- "Son of a bi-" I remembered my mom was in the room and finished, "scuit."

She rolled her eyes at me and told me, "I'm leaving for work and probably won't be home until at least 10 tonight." I nodded at her and gave her a big thumbs up with my mouth full of food. She came over and pecked my head, "Goodbye, Max."

When I heard the door close I jumped up and piled a plate up with a bit of everything and ran upstairs to my room, only tripping once on the way.

"Here you go," I told Fang as I gave him the tray. His eyes widened about half an inch, which was a lot for Fang, and he dug in. He finished eating and I told him about my mom being gone all day.

"So you're saying," he started, "that I could run downstairs right now and not get kicked out by an angry mom?" I nodded enthusiastically and gestured to the door. He smile a small smile and opened the door calmly. Then he ran downstairs and jumped over the back of my couch onto the actual seat part.

I laughed at him and sat on the floor next to the couch. Now you're probably wondering why I'm not in school. Well that's because I'm a BA and don't care about schoo- "so what do you usually do on Saturdays?"

"Usually I just walk around town, hang out with my friends, or watch t.v. Hey! You should meet my friend Iggy! He's super cool. Don't tell him I said that, though. I don't want him to get a big head." He looked kind of unsure.

"Don't worry," I told him, "Iggy won't freak out if he finds out your staying here. Like I said, he's super cool." Fang nodded and told me to call him. After I did, Fang and I just sat in silence waiting for him to arrive. Seeing as he lives just down the street, it only took a minute.

When the bell rang I jumped up to answer it. "Ig, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Fang, Iggy. Iggy, Fang." Iggy looked at Fang curiously.

"Um, Max. Why us there a strange guy in your house?"

"Well," I said, "he's staying here." Iggy look at me incredulously.

"Your mom is letting some stranger stay in your house?"

"She doesn't exactly know he's staying here," I told him, unsure of myself.

Iggy stared at me for a moment before, "MAXIMUM ELEANOR RIDE! What the hell do you think you're doing? Letting this serial killer, rapist into your house! Are you out of your mind!"

I winced and said, "I know it sounds bad, but I found him in my room and he didn't have anywhere to go and he's really nice and-"

"I'll be the judge of that," he said and marched into my house. "Maxie, I need a juice pouch." I rolled my eyes at him and went to grab him one of the juice pouches he forced me and my mom to buy. On my way back I heard Iggy tell Fang, "You seem like a nice guy. But Max is my little sister, my mom, and my best friend, all in one. Don't touch her and don't hurt her, and I won't hurt you."

"I promise," I heard Fang say.

"Good, than I'll allow you to be one of my friends. Possibly. Maybe. It's a very honored position." I smiled and walked in the room as Iggy went on an on about the privileges of being his friend.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out, cracking jokes, and watching movies. It was pretty awesome. That night as I lay in bed, I realized what that was that had seeped into Fang's words earlier. Concern.

* * *

_**I know, pretty boring. But I promise in the next chapter very exciting things will happen! Pinky swear! c: review?**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Sky**_


End file.
